


The first avatar

by Carmenpony



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: I really don’t like the story of the first avatar in the legend of kora (did we really need a god and Satan in our story based on eastern cultures?) so I wrote one I hope was far more in line with avatar’s themes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The first avatar

Long ago, long before recorded history, the world was full of strife. The four nations were constantly teetering on the edge of war. Their cultures clashed and so too did their benders. When the fights were drawn out it would upset the spirts of the area escalating things more. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time until all out war broke out. The only question was who would be left standing at the end. 

This was the world that Wan lived in. Even when he was young the boy was fiercely determined to protect those he cared about. He observed the dragons their power and the fire which they breathed as well as the humans who learned from them. When he turned five he was approached by the spirts of the sun and fire. They told him they would bless him with the power to bend fire to his will. All they asked was the he use this power to protect the ones he loved. Wan agreed. 

Wan had just turned sixteen when he first sees the spirt’s wrath. An earth bender and a fire bender lay unconscious on the ground. The cat deer that had probably started the fight trembling in a trap between them. A large creature destroyed the area in a rage. Wan didn’t hesitate. He ran forward freeing the small creature from its confines before moving to get the spirit’s attention. When its wrath turned on him Was was positive this would be the end of him. It was then that the cat deer ran up nuzzling him slightly. The spirt stared confused before turning around transforming into a graceful form before disappearing entirely. It was then that Wan questioned the purpose of the fighting. 

That very night Wan set out the rescued cat deer by his side. He wanted to learn of the other nations. See if maybe there was another way. 

First he went to the air nomads. They traditionally stayed out of the conflict preferring to avoid violence whenever possible, so they would be the least likely to attack him on sight. Even then at first his presence was meet with open hostility. 

Wan spent three years earning their trust and learning of their culture. He watched the sky bison dace and watched the humans who flew with them. Then one night the spirts of the sky and air appeared before him in a dream. They told him they would bless him with the power to control the air. All that they asked was that he find a way around the conflict consuming their lands. Wan agreed. 

He spent two more years with the air nomads mastering air bending before he left. Next Wan went to the water tribe. There he was meet with open hostility and violence. The water tribe and fire nation had one of the most unpleasant histories filled with bloodshed on both sides. Still he stayed. Even as they scowled and antagonized him. Even as they openly fought him he stayed. 

It took a year for them to cease their attacks and five more for them to fully trust him. Still Wan stayed learning of their culture, so different than his own, and history. He watched the moon push and pull the water and watched the humans who did so too. Then one night in his sleep he was approached by the spirts of the moon and water. They told him they would bless him with the power to water bend. All they asked was that he find a way to take the violence and find a way to redirect it towards peace. Wan agreed. He spent three more years there learning how to water bend before once again he left. 

Wan headend to the earth kingdom. By now tales of of his journey had reached them. He was meet with weariness but acceptance. He spent two years with them learning their ways and earning their trust. He watched as the badger moles effortlessly moved the unrelenting earth and watched as the humans did the same. Then one night the spirts of the land and earth appeared before him. They told him they would bless him with the power to earth bend. All they asked was that he use this power to be an unmoved obstacle between all out war. Wan once again agreed. He spent another year with them leaning how to earth bend before he left once again. 

He spent the rest of his life traveling. Quelling the smaller fights between the nations, and soothing the upset sprits after the larger ones. His time spent with each of the nations learning their cultures was a far more powerful tool than even his bending could be. As he grew older all four nations grew to respect him and trust him to maintain the balance between them. He also grew to understand the spirts of the worlds and aided in quelling the qualms between this world and the next. Still like any human his time came to an end. His sole regret was that he couldn’t do more. He knew that the peace they had was tenuous at best. He feared that it would not last when he was gone. As he lay on his death bed the spirts who had bestowed on him his powers appeared once again. They offered him a choice. They could give him the ability to reincarnate within the four nations. To never truly die. All they asked was that he use this power to become an avatar of peace for the people. To eternally maintain balance. Both for this world and the next. Wan, without a moment of hesitation, agreed. He closed his eyes and far away a infant of the air nomads opened hers for the first time. And so the cycle began.


End file.
